Happy Valentines Day, Jade
by Quitting Time
Summary: A short, one off Bade story. Beck tries to give flowers, candy and a card to Jade for Valentines day. Problem is, that Jade hates those things. What does he do?


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Happy Valentines Day, Jade.**

**Chapter 1 **

**No One's POV.**

"Happy Valentines Day, Jade." Beck said as he glided up to her locker, at the beginning of the school day. A warm friendly smile was firmly fitted on his face.

Jade slowly turned toward beck, and looked with some distaste at what the Canadian happened to be eagerly holding in his hands.

"1 dozen Roses, a box of candy and a card, how quaint." Jade said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"It is Valentines Day, and last I checked, I was your boyfriend. Call me crazy, but maybe I thought it might be a good idea to do a nice Valentines Day thing for you." Beck said looking rather disappointed and a little hurt.

If Beck's feelings had been hurt, Jade appeared not to notice. "I'll bet you even have a romantic dinner planned for me, don't you." She said her words turning to ice.

"Generos, reservation at 7:30" Beck said, raising his chin looking rather pleased with himself.

"And what gave you the idea I even remotely liked Valentines Day?" Jade said her voice getting lower and colder.

"Well I know you don't but, I happened to want to do it anyway. For some strange reason, I love you. Besides I can only imagine what you would do, if I didn't give you anything. So at the very least, I erred on the side of caution." Beck said his voice filling with annoyance.

"You erred wrong" Jade said bluntly. "Every year you give me candy, flowers and a card and what I do with them?"

"You throw them out, two seconds after I give them to you." Beck said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Because I hate romantic Valentines Day dinners, and I hate flowers, I hate cards and I hate candy." Jade said now very irritated.

Beck nodded. "OK" he said nonchalantly.

Beck then spun around and walked straight towards Tori, who happened to be standing at her locker getting some books out. She was wearing a red sweater with a big heart on it. Obviously fully into the Valentines Day spirit.

"Tori, happy Valentines day." He said to the Latina, a smile returning to his face.

Tori smiled a bright smile. "Why thank you Beck. Happy Valentines day to you."

"Oh, these are for you. You can just cross out the word Jade in the card and write Tori. Is 7:30 good for you for dinner? I have reservations at Generos"

Tori grinned and greedily scooped the gifts out of Beck's hands. A sparkle seemed to fill her eyes, as she looked at her new bounty.

Across the room Jade stood there, seemingly frozen. Her mouth was hanging open, and a rather shocked expression glued to her face. She couldn't believe Beck, was giving her gifts to Tori.

"7:30 is perfect. You can pick me up at 7." Tori as she happily smelled the roses.

It was when Tori started to open the card that the Goth snapped out of her trance.

"VEGA!" Jade screeched loud enough for half the school to hear.

Jade's face abruptly turned blood red, as she stormed across the hallway towards the Latina. Jade's black boots making a angry clicking sounds as she walked across the hallway.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Jade boomed, as she snatched the flowers, card and Candy out of Tori's hands.

Jade quickly glared at the Latina and smelled the roses, before returning her attention to Beck.

"They're pretty, thank you, I'll be ready at 7. Don't be late. I'm ordering steak and Lobster tonight so be prepared to crack open your piggy bank. I better have a wonderful time." Jade said still sounding very irritated.

Without saying another word Jade stormed off towards her first class. As she began to walk she took another sniff of her roses. As she disappeared further down the hallway, Tori and Beck could see the Goth open the box of candy and place one in her mouth.

Beck and Tori stood there for a few moments after Jade disappeared, before Tori spoke.

"Was I not right yesterday? You give the gifts to me and of course Jade would take them and let you take her out to dinner. You need to learn to use that insane jealousy of hers, to your advantage. Now she'll treasure those gifts and enjoy the dinner you have planned for her, just to spite me." Tori said rather smugly as she shut her locker.

Beck smiled and gave the Latina a hug. "I will. Thanks for your help Tori. Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day Beck." Said Tori as she walked down the hallway.

**I've never really written Bade before. Just thought I would write a short one, just for fun. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
